


on kageyama tobio, and how his first love was professed to volleyball in the form of saliva

by haru (haru_senji)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_senji/pseuds/haru
Summary: kageyama tobio loved too much.
Kudos: 8





	on kageyama tobio, and how his first love was professed to volleyball in the form of saliva

**Author's Note:**

> something random i wrote for kageyama's birthday uwu

kageyama tobio loved too much. 

he saw a volleyball at age zero and wanted to serenade it with his saliva and hold on to it forever with his short chubby baby fingers. he walked into a gym at age three, saw people flying and diving, smelt air salonpas and sweat, tasted hard work and determination, felt the volleyball caressing his fingertips and the smooth floor beneath his shoes. at age five he knew he loved the colour and the smell and wouldn’t mind staying in the gym until his bones formed the floor and his hair weaved the net. his feet memorised the paths for morning runs and his fingers melded into the ball at eight. (his grandfather couldn’t quite keep up, his sister detached her fingers from the ball and her hair flowed free.) he loved and loved and loved, loved so much he forgot the time, loved so much he glanced at the scoreboard and decided to flunk a serve so the game could keep going. he wanted to stand there a bit longer. he wanted to touch the ball a bit longer. he wanted to _live_ a bit longer. (he wanted to love a bit longer, forever.)

he went to kitagawa daiichi at age twelve and saw an angel and wanted to make the angel’s wings and halo his own. (the angel almost slapped him but at least he got to see his serve up close, right?) he became a setter at age thirteen and became one with the ball. (he wanted to be the one to touch the ball the most, so here he is.) he loved and loved and loved, and he got more demanding, more desperate. the weight on his shoulders got heavier (nothing was placed on it by anyone), and he just couldn’t _understand_ , couldn’t understand why people couldn’t run to get the ball when it was _right there_ , couldn’t understand why people couldn’t jump when the ball was _right there_ , couldn’t understand why people didn’t love as much as he did. 

the one who brought him love passed away, and for a while, so did the love. it disappeared, ran away between the volleyballs scattered on the floor of an empty gym, skipped away from an empty chair he still pulled out when he watched games, ran away when he huffed and puffed alone during morning runs, fell to the floor when no one spiked his set. 

“If you get really good, i promise you, somebody who’s even better will come and find you.” 

“i’m here!” 

he loved too much. loved so much he learnt how to set (how he thinks he should’ve set) in his senpai’s place to live up to the position on court he’d given up for him. loved so much he gave spikers what they wanted because he doesn’t want the game to end with an un-spiked set again. (he doesn’t want the game to _ever_ end.) loved so much he forgot who he was until another angel called him a “goody-two-shoes”. (he will wreck that angel’s wings and halo, just like he did the other, unknowingly.) he loved so much he learnt english terms as a certain four-eyed blond smirked at him in challenge, all to pass his exams and go to the training camp. he loved so much he learnt to appreciate the meat buns in winter, the watermelons in summer, and most of all, the people who loved with him. (the people who loved him.) 

kageyama tobio loved too much. it caused him a great deal of suffering, and it gave him a great deal of happiness too. and he’ll continue to love, continue to stand on the court he loved so much, continue to touch the ball he loved so much, continue to play with the people he loved so much, until the day he dies, until the day his bones formed the gym walls and his hair weaves a net. until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@haru_senji](https://twitter.com/haru_senji)!


End file.
